Perfume
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Katara and Zuko broke up a few years ago. What happens when they meet again, in Katara's perfume shop. Will Zuko's girlfriend Mai ruin the chance of the two lovers finding their way back to each other? Read to find out. Not a drooling good summary but the story is awesome!. Pairings: Zutara, slight Maiko, Tokka, mentions of Kataang, Sukka, and Yukka. AangxOC PLEASE REVIEW
1. Old Flames

**Hey my Zutara readers, I just wanted to take a break from 19Again, but I will update on it soon. By the way this story will be, in Zuko's point of view and Katara's. So here goes the story, the pairings is of course Zutara, but in the story Toph and Sokka are a couple but Sokka has a son with Suki and another with Yue. And Aang is going to be with someone else…. Anyway here goes the story. Oh also there is some Maiko but not heavy lovey dovey stuff. Ugh. On with the story.**

Chapter 1.

Old Flames

" Four hundred dollars made today." Katara Aqua said to herself, as she wrote down her sales. It had been 1 year since; she had opened up her own perfume and cologne shop. She enjoyed owning her own shop, enjoying the presence of others. She picked up her pen again and started jotting down notes, but was interrupted as she heard the chime of bells, telling her someone had entered. She looked at her watch, and noticed the time.

'_4:01'_ she thought. She stood and walked out her office, she quietly gasped as she saw a dark haired male, he was busy looking at the perfume racks. She suddenly noticed, that a chubby man was right beside him. She noticed it was Zuko Agni and his sweet little Uncle Iroh. She and Zuko had became close friends over the years, with Zuko and his family and they eventually became a couple. But it ended when Ozai banned her from seeing his son and Zuko went right along with it. She would be able to live with herself but she had gave Zuko her body, and also he was with Mai now. She quietly tried to ease back, and bumped into the wall by mistake and knocked down a portrait. She quickly turned around her back toward the two males, and grabbed the portrait.

"Can you help us? Are you the owner?" she heard Zuko ask. Clearly much to her surprise he didn't know she owned the place, and she planned to keep it that way. She was also surprised that Iroh didn't tell Zuko, since he was there every week. She cleared her voice ready to speak.

**Zuko**

Zuko looked at the woman, who slowly turned holding a portrait in front of her face. He lost concentration as he noticed her curvaceous, body. He felt disgusted that he was hitting on a woman, whose face he couldn't see.

"Um… Yes, I am the owner. I'm Ms… Flowers." She growled in a deep voice. Zuko looked at his smiling Uncle, and turned back to the lady. He had only come to this shop for Mai's birthday present, and by the persuasion of his Uncle. Zuko liked Mai and all but he wished he could see Katara, and still have a friendship with her. He focused back on the matter at hand, and looked at "Ms. Flowers" as she eased behind the counter still holding the portrait in front of her face.

"I want to buy a perfume for my girlfriend." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I have the perfect thing. It's called monstrosity." Ms. Flowers managed to say. Zuko only shrugged and walked forward to the counter, waiting for his purchase.

**Katara**

Katara grabbed the black perfume bottle, and walked to her wrapping counter, ready to wrap the gift. She gasped as she reached forward and grabbed some of the wrapping paper, her portrait slipped from her grasp, and she saw Zuko with wide eyes. She avoided his eye contact but felt his heated gaze on her. Iroh smiled in amusement at the two struggling for words.

"Katara?" Zuko squeaked his voice breaking.

"Hey Zuko. Long time no see." Katara chuckled nervously.

**Zuko**

Zuko looked at Katara, and smiled in embarrassment, he hated when his voice started to break. He looked at Katara more thoroughly, he noticed that her cleavage was peeking through her scoop neck shirt, and her black skirt hugged her hips enticingly.

"Katara, you're the owner?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Zuko. How long has it been?" Katara asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah 3 years." He scoffed. He was shocked when, Katara handed him his package without saying another word. He also felt hurt, that she refused to look him in the eyes. He gave her the required amount of money, for the perfume. He felt her tense when he asked her a simple question.

"Would you like to come to Mai's party? It's at 7:00 tomorrow."

**Katara**

'_Bastard'_ Katara thought in irritation, how he could ask her something like that made her angry. Her face red with anger, she snatched the credit card, and swiped it quickly, handing him a receipt. She noticed Iroh's disappointed glare that was directed at Zuko. She knew he thought the same thing.

"No… I don't want to come to the party." She seethed.

"Well the invite is always open." Zuko snarled. Katara narrowed her eyes, she quickly waved a goodbye to Iroh and turned on her heels and into her office, they winced when she slammed the door behind her.

"That went well…" she heard Zuko say. She smiled in acknowledgement as she heard a smack and knew that Iroh had hit him. She continued to write down her sales and retire for the night.

_-10:00 nighttime- _

Katara laid in her bed, wiping her eyes with tissues, listening to a romantic chick flick on her TV. She heard a high pitched beep come from her laptop. She sat up in her bed and pushed back the covers. Her feet hit the cool wood floor and she made her way to her dark blue laptop and swung it open. She was met with a video chat request.

'**Video chat request; BlindBandit04/Kyoshi Warrior101/MoonSpirit2**

Katara sighed and clicked 'accept' she saw split screen images of Toph, Yue, and Suki. She found it surprising how the three girls that fought over Sokka remained friends. She looked in disgust as she saw Toph cleaning her toe nails. Yue was reading a book, and Suki having a weird look on her face. That look was never good.

"We heard about Sparky."

Katara looked at the screen in disbelief as Toph spoke. How could they find out about that so fast.

"So… are you going to the party?" Suki asked anxiously. Katara gave a deep sigh in response and turned back to her chick flick, she stood slowly while taking her laptop with her, and she sat back on her bed. She tried so hard not to think about Zuko. How they had first formed a friendship, and ended up as a couple. All of that was quickly replaced by Mai's image in her mind, how she clung on Zuko as if her life depended on it. Katara only shook her head which meant 'no'.

"Katara, we can go to the party together. We can all go, and give you support." Yue babbled as she flipped the pages of her book. Katara fell deep in interest. Why are her friend's pushing her to go to this party. She shoved the thought aside, and thought for a few minutes.

"Look, I will see you 3 tomorrow." Before any could respond, Katara shut the computer screen. She turned off her lights, and fell into sweet peaceful sleep as she listened to the romantic movie play.

**Katara**

"Hey Kat." She heard a familiar masculine voice call her name. She turned to see Zuko, and almost dropped her hot tea. She didn't know why she picked to come to the Jasmine Dragon today; Zuko always came to help his Uncle on Thursday's and Saturday. Much to her surprise he wasn't in uniform. Courtesy of his Uncle. Katara turned her head away slowly and gave a small wave. She almost killed over in her seat as Zuko sat down in front of her. She couldn't stand the sight of him right now. But couldn't help looking into his molten gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked sincerity in his voice.

"I'm not avoiding you." She stated truthfully.

"Yes you are."

"Damn, Zuko. Leave well enough alone. I'm not avoiding you, I just saw you yesterday. Since your busy with your famous and happy life." Katara snapped. 'With Mai.' Katara added to herself.

"So Mai, has something to do with this?" Zuko asked slyly. Katara realized she had said that out loud and blushed. She grabbed her black purse and stood, clenching her car keys tightly and walked outside the tea shop. She boiled over in anger at what Zuko has said next even though it was true.

"You are jealous." He said in a sing-song voice. Katara turned around to face him before she got in her car. She held up her middle finger.

"Screw you, Zuko." She managed and drove off. He only laughed in victory.

**Zuko**

After the encounter with Katara he did not expect to see her at Mai's huge gala party. The press had gathered everywhere. He suddenly turned his attention to a person he thought he would never see in his life.

Things just got interesting.

**Hey loveable readers. Don't forget to review. If you read you press the review button. Don't worry, I will write another chapter for 19Again. But give me your opinions on this chapter. Thanks, and see you soon. Peace.**

**.**


	2. The Gala

**Hey Zutara readers :D I am working very hard on the next chapter for 19Again, and thanks for the reviews, be sure to check out my other stories. So please enjoy, if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… I am sure we are all aware of that! **

Chapter 2

The Gala Party

Zuko had a look of surprise on his face, as he saw his sister Azula and their father Ozai walking down the golden carpet. He turned to see Mai, in a plain black dress a stoic expression on her face. He wondered how those two had managed to get out of prison, but by the small smile on Mai's face he figured she had something to do with it. Azula hugged Mai with a sneaky smile on her lips.

"Mai, you look divine. So do you Zuzu." She smiled as she grabbed a tall glass of champagne. She gave Mai a small box and continued to ease into the party, along with her father who just stormed passed the three.

"Did you invite them?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Yes. I wanted Azula to be here." She stated plainly. Zuko was about to reply with an angry or snarky statement but was at a loss for words when he saw Katara. She was also with, Toph, Sokka, Yue, and Suki. He noticed Aang was missing, but received a text an hour before saying he was busy. He shook the memory aside as he looked at the amazing sight only, a few feet away. She was in a strapless, sexy blue mini dress, which hit her knees. It was almost criminal how much the dress hugged her curves and pushed up her breasts. It was still modest, also elegant but enticing. She also had on black velvet pumps that made her legs have the illusion of being longer. And lastly her chocolate brown curls in a twisted hairstyle. Zuko noticed to himself that he was staring too much, when Mai put her hand on his arm, in a death grip. He swallowed as he saw two children run toward him, Sokka's children.

"Hey Uncle Zuko." The amber haired boy exclaimed in excitement.

"Hi Uncle Zuko." The white haired girl cooed. Zuko had a small smile on his face. He was a softy at heart but refused to show it. Sokka quickly grabbed his children, and walked inside the party, along with Toph, Yue, and Suki. That only left Katara, who gave a small smile, and a quick wave, and practically ran inside. Leaving a confused and sad Zuko, while Mai smiled in triumph which she never did.

**Katara**

Katara scolded herself by just running past the couple. She looked and saw that Sokka was having a heated discussion with his ex-fiancée; Yue, over his daughter Kaalana. Katara ignored the fact that Sokka's son was running around the gala with a strawberry in hand. Embarrassment surged through her veins. Tonight would be a long night. She grabbed a glass of champagne, and sipped from it thoughtfully. She found a seat, and sat down immediately, keeping a distance from her family.

"Katara." A familiar monotone voice called. Katara tilted her head, and saw Mai. Katara gave a soft smile.

"Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I didn't say that before… I got distracted." Katara explained half heartedly and sipped more of her drink. She really felt like this an awkward situation. Two people who cared for Zuko were actually having small talk. Mai sat across from Katara, and continued to have a bored expression. Katara noticed that the gloomy girl, was keeping an eye on her, as if she was going to assassinate someone.

"Is there something you wanted or needed?"

Mai shifted in her seat and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I don't appreciate you stealing Zuko." Mai replied angrily. Katara almost choked on her champagne, but she quickly remained her calm composure and gave a shrug.

"Zuko and I were in the past. If anything, we're friends." Katara managed to say offering a small smile. Things started to get complicated as Mai refused to listen. The verbal fighting words that Mai used gained attention of the whole party. Next thing everyone knew, Mai and Katara were standing giving glares. Zuko had interfered, and stopped Mai's verbal abuse.

"Mai. Stop embarrassing yourself over nothing." Katara said in a low tone.

"Oh please, I see the way you two look at each other. I'm surprised you haven't opened your legs for anyone else." Mai yelled. Her comment surprised herself and everyone else gasped at the harsh outburst. Katara had a look of disbelief on her face, she put her half filled champagne glass on the glass table, and walked out the party. Tears escaping her eyes.

**Zuko**

Zuko looked at Mai angrily.

"How could you say something like that!" he yelled bitterly. Pure rage was in his eyes. Katara was the sweetest person he had ever known. And she might be out of his life forever due to Mai's harsh and evil words. He never gave her a chance to reply as he walked out the party. He saw the paparazzi snapping pictures of a hurt Katara as she continued to walk down the carpet bravely keeping her eyes forward. She turned the corner. Zuko noticed more people were arriving and he quickly, used the guests as shields as he finally turned the corner, seeing Katara still walking.

"Katara!" he called. He grabbed her wrist gently. She turned willingly much to his surprise, but kept her eyes averted. Tears fell freely before she answered him.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Katara, I am so sorry about-" he started

"Yeah, me too. You see, I thought our physical relationship was personal. But you're telling everyone how easy it was, to get sex from me." She cried.

"What? Katara, I loved you. I still love you, and I want to be friends." He explained. 'Or more' he added to himself.

**Katara**

Katara shook her head violently; she couldn't believe he had asked her that question. He still didn't understand what she was going through. She wiped a tear with her hand, and pulled from his grasp.

"How the hell could you ask that?" she cried. "after everything that just happened?" she added.

Zuko stayed silent as she continued to rant on about what happened.

"Look, let's make this simple. Why don't you live your life with the fame, and your block headed emotionless girlfriend? And let me the peasant run my shop." She cried out.

"What are you saying?" he questioned. She noticed tears almost filled his good eye, but she shook away that thought and looked straight into his worried and terrified gaze. Her tears still fell and she gave a forced smile.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." She ordered in a sad but authorative tone. She turned on her heels and walked away. She didn't bother to turn back. Zuko just stood there, pain in his eyes.

"Fine." He yelled. She picked up her pace and began running. Life was going to get a lot harder.

**Zuko**

Zuko turned and saw his father Ozai standing there. A smug and evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked.

"I've come to take back Agni Inc." he sneered.

The two men just gave hard glares and stood in silence.

**Well readers I hope you liked this chapter, I have a good feeling for this story, if you read please review!**


	3. Hurt

**Hey Guys another chapter for Perfume. Don't forget to review, leave opinions, and ideas. Also when I wrote this chapter I had a massive writer's block so please leave your opinions. **

**XOXO D. Amethyst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… crap!**

Chapter 3

Hurt

"What do you mean, 'your taking back Agni inc.?'" Zuko asked as he continued to stare down his father. Tonight was not a good night for him, no more Katara and now his insane father wanted his business back. Ozai looked completely calm, but still held a look of pure insanity.

"You heard me the first time boy. I want my incorporation back. Mai informed me that, you've been giving people a raise. We never share with anyone." Ozai exclaimed harshly. Zuko only rolled his eyes but had a look of question on his face. 'How could Mai inform him?' he thought. His confused face must have been visible, because he saw Ozai smirk, proudly. But he said nothing. Zuko quickly turned as he heard his name being called by Toph. Thank Agni. He passed his father bumping his shoulder harshly against the psychotic older male, and made his way to a fuming Toph.

"Where the hell is SugarQueen?" she asked impatiently.

"She left. Didn't you see!" he snapped back. He sighed deeply as he regretted those last three words. Toph's anger was on edge.

"No I can't see you asshole! If you remember correctly, I'm blind." Toph said matter-of-factly. She began to walk inside as Mai began her birthday speech. Zuko followed shortly after knowing this would be a long night.

**Katara**

Tears streamed down her beautiful face, as she continued to run through the city. She felt like a fool, letting all her feelings consume her. She was only one block away from her, perfume shop. That's when things started to go completely wrong. The heel of her shoe had gotten stuck in shifted and broken concrete. Sadly she had also gotten herself stuck In a bad part of town. Her famous Gucci pumps were being ruined, as she tried to pull the shoe out of the rift. She decided to just bend over, and unhook the shoe, but she heard a loud rip, revealing that the seams of the dress had popped open revealing her silk white panties. She sighed in defeat as she plopped on the ground.

"Could things get any worse?" she cried. Rain started to pour down, as she said those very words. The universe was supposed to prove her dumb brother wrong not her. The beautiful water bender finally stood, and left her shoe in the rift, and began to walk. She just felt like she had the need to work. She had entered her shop a short while after, and began to finish her bills and paperwork for expanding the store. Finally fatigue had settled and her eyes had gotten droopy. She finally let sleep overtake her.

**Mai**

"You shouldn't have told Zuko." Mai stated angrily as she slipped her dress back onto her body. Ozai gave an evil smirk, as he grabbed Mai's pale and slim wrist. She turned facing the powerful and demanding male.

"I can do whatever I want, have you not found that out. Especially after our many nights together Mai." He said evilly as he began to pour fire whiskey into a small glass. He took a sip of the liquid and walked back over to the pale beauty. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, not gently but demanding. She began to struggle, and he backed them against the wall, instantly grinding against the woman. The two were so absorbed into each other they didn't hear the door open. They were both in shock as they saw the water tribe warrior lay eyes on them.

"GREAT AGNI!" Sokka cried in pain. "My fucking retinas are ruined for all eternity." He continued. He ran out the room before Ozai could catch him. Leaving a worried Mai. She gathered her things and went back down to her party.

**Sokka**

"I saw what I saw, damn it Toph." Sokka cried in distress as he talked to his girlfriend. Toph already knew since she sensed the couple's vibrations, but chose to ignore it. Yue and Suki were also apart of the conversation, disgusted.

"Poor Zuko, I can't imagine how he feels." Yue cooed sadly. Sokka looked at the white haired beauty and grimaced.

"How he feels, what about me? My eyes are ruined." He wailed. The night continued to go on, and plots were starting to be arranged. What awaited the heroes no one knew?

**Katara**

"SugarQueen? You in here?" a loud feminine voice called. Katara opened her eyes, and looked at her surroundings. 'The store' she thought calmly. She stood and walked to the mirror examining her appearance. She was still in the same clothes she wore at the gala last night. She ran to a small file cabinet, where she kept an extra set of clothes. Just in case she got stuck at the store.

"Wait one sec, Toph." Katara yelled. She smelled herself and approved, she still wore last night's jasmine and peach scent, and smelled of rain water. She quickly put on a dark blue and black striped dress, followed by black ankle boots. She quickly walked out her back office. And was met with Toph, and little Kaalana much to Katara's surprise.

"You're keeping her today?" Katara asked. Toph only nodded in response.

"So how are you after the whole party incident?" the blind earth bender asked pure concern in her usual loud voice. Katara only forced a small smile.

"I'm fine, If Mai thinks that, that's her problem," Katara stated. She looked as a huge grin fell on Toph's lips. Katara raised a brow at her blind friend, knowing she had something to say. Toph was a huge gossip, but did it quietly. Toph set Kaalana on the ground, the toddler began to squeal in delight and run.

"Toph what's going on?" Katara asked.

"Knife throwing girl is doing Ozai." Toph smiled. Katara was silent and had a look of confusion on her face. Toph gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mai is having sex with Ozai." Toph confessed.

The blind woman wondered why Katara still remained silent, she felt familiar vibrations. Katara looked at the door way, seeing a shocked Iroh, and a pained Zuko. He gave a grunt and stormed out the door. Katara sighed deeply and followed him. He had only made it to the corner, of the street before she pulled him back.

"How long did you know, that Mai was sleeping with… my father!" Zuko yelled enraged. "is this payback?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Toph just now told me. I would have told you. Plus why did you come here anyway?"

"To see how you were, apparently I'm an idiot. My dad is sleeping around with my now ex girlfriend (Mai) and he wants Agni inc." Zuko explained. Katara squeezed his hand gently.

"Zuko, I know we haven't talked as much or got along since we found each other again. But I'm here to help you." The blue eyed woman confessed.

"How can I be so sure?" he asked.

"Because I still love you, and I didn't leave you hanging."

**Okay opinions did you guys like it. Please leave a review. **


	4. I'm Watching You

**Hello everyone, I really want to say thanks for the reviews, and your support. If you have any ideas or any questions don't be afraid to PM me, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And check out my other stories as well, I like reviews.  Let's get this show on the road. Just to warn you Zuko's going to be a jerk in this chap. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DazzlingAmethyst do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender… If I did I would buy myself hundreds of shoes. **

I'm watching you

Katara

"You told him you still cared for him?" Katara heard Toph and Suki say at the same time on video chat. She only ignored the two nosy women, and grabbed her paper work. She heard them give disappointed sighs. She chuckled lightly and looked back at her screen.

"Yes I did."

Toph gave her a misty eyed glare on screen as she picked her toe nails, with her manicured finger nails. Suki and Katara gave a look of repugnance. Obviously Toph was still Toph even if she was older. They almost puked as they saw her flick her something from behind the manicured pointer finger. Katara groaned in disbelief.

"Anyway I think it was very sweet you told Zuko you still loved him." Suki cooed.

"I think it was a stupid idea. I mean he's still dating that… gloomy bitch." The milky green eyed woman sneered as she thought of Mai and Zuko together. Her look implied how Katara felt. Suddenly Katara heard her cellphone ring.

"You still have that traditional water tribe ringtone… boring." Toph yawned. Katara rolled her eyes, as she looked at her cellphone. It said 'Zuko' in bright red letters, and his picture on screen. She blushed but figured this was the perfect time for revenge.

"It's Zuko," she confessed to her two- now wide eyed friends. "and it's even more boring since your asses aren't going to hear the conversation." Katara smiled evilly.

"If you close this video chat down I will kick your-" Toph couldn't finish her sentence as Katara quickly shut down her computer. She composed herself and answered the phone putting it on speaker, as she moved around her room.

"This is Katara." She said in a sensuous voice. She didn't mean to it just happened especially after she had just talked about the handsome man to her friends. She cleared her throat and repeated her greeting.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Katara, it's me Zuko." The raspy enticing voice said on the other line.

"Is there something you wanted? Or needed?"

"I was wondering if you would come to a press conference tomorrow at Agni inc.?" he asked sincerely. Didn't Mai usually go to those? Why all these awkward situations?

"Um, isn't Mai supposed to accompany you? She is your secretary after all."

"No. She quit today, to join on my father's side publically." He said his voice had a mixture of confusion and sadness. Katara sighed; she knew she was always the goody-goody. Even as a child. She got under the covers of her bed, holding her phone in her hands.

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks it's at 10:00 tomorrow morning." He said excitedly.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." She said and quickly hung up. She turned off her lamp and lay down. She let her thoughts of Zuko ease her into slumber.

**Next Day**

**Zuko**

He stood at the entrance of Agni inc. waiting for Katara. In five minutes it would be 10:00. He paced the tile floors and kept looking at his Rolex wrist watch. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Mai walk inside. She wore a dark green silk shirt, that had black ruffles going down the middle, followed by a black skirt, and green pumps, that she obviously had trouble walking in. She still kept her pale and lifeless face natural. No makeup, which she needed. She couldn't even look Zuko in the eyes. He saw Ozai push pass the woman, and stand in front of Zuko. A sneer on his face.

"Well boy, I hope you look back at this historic day. Agni inc. will be mine." He said. Zuko was surprised that Azula wasn't beside her father. Ozai smirked, knowing Zuko's thoughts exactly.

"Your sister is doing some important business for my company." He said before turning to walk away. "Hurry up Mai."

Mai gave him a small nod and turned back to Zuko. "If you haven't noticed we're through." And finally walked away. The intercom informed everyone the meeting would start in two minutes. Katara promised, he quickly put on a shield to hide his hurt expression and walked into the vast room. He saw the press share conversation with Ozai, while Mai held a clipboard and just nodded her head in agreement. Zuko turned to see his Uncle Iroh, at least he was there to support him. Zuko and Ozai had finally walked up on stage. Of course his selfish father walked up to the podium first. He was about to open his mouth; until the door slammed open. Zuko's face brightened as he saw Katara. She looked beautiful; Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a black shirt, black skirt, and a blue blazer, and black calf length boots. She looked perfect.

**Katara**

Katara turned to her smirking brother. Thanks to her stupid brother she was late. First her car had broken down and her brother had come over to "fix" it. Then she got oil all over her outfit and had to shower and change all over again. Now she was pushed by her brother into the press conference. She gave a nervous laugh and a small wave, to the press.

"I slipped." She said and caused some people to share small chuckles. She turned to Zuko apologetically. She walked to the stage and sat by Zuko. Mai sat in another chair on the other side of the stage, waiting for Ozai to start his speech. Katara looked at Zuko to see his face; which was relaxed.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She whispered.

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Zuko whispered back. Katara began to panic as she saw Toph and Sokka in the crowd as well as Aang. She saw Toph flip off Ozai as he began to speak. His speech was of course very long and centered on himself.

"You suck! Zuko runs the company just fine!" Katara heard Toph yell. Ozai ignored the snippy remark, and gave an evil smirk, as he finally ended his speech. Finally it was Zuko's turn to go and give his views. Katara patted his hand and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back, and started to walk up to the podium. His father held a forced smile on his evil face, grabbed his son's hand shaking it, before sitting next to Mai. She couldn't even look at Mai or Ozai straight in the face anymore, every time she tried, she had to find the nearest garbage can and puke. She turned her attention back to Zuko's tall frame, as he began to speak. Katara never saw him in a suit before. Her eyes lingered and landed on his rear end. A soft purr escaped her lips. Firm and tight, she felt a warm feeling forming in her stomach. She needed a cold bath, and fast.

**Zuko**

"Good morning, I would like to thank all of you for coming." Zuko started. He couldn't believe he had to be nice to people who started scandals. He grimaced when a bright light snapped in front of his eyes-pictures. He took in a shaky breath before he continued.

"I feel like a better person, since I took over this company," he started. "It made me feel important. I began to take care of people's needs as well, better the lives of others. I want to keep this company more than anything, and make a change. That's all I have to say." Zuko explained. Even sharing that tiny bit of emotion to the press; he felt exposed and stupid. The press began to snap more pictures and ask questions. He only smiled and gave them a quick wave; before he bolted out the doors. He heard the clicking of heels right behind him and turned to see Katara.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly.

"Y-yeah definitely I just needed to get out of there." He said. Fortuneatly for Zuko the press was still inside the room, talking loudly. The handsome man stayed froze in his place, as he saw Mai walk toward him. She clenched her clipboard tighter.

"I hope you know, you're not going to win this." She said threatening him.

**Katara**

Katara wanted to nail the bitch down; right in that very spot. But she just settled with a scoff. She watched as Mai turned toward her and looked at her with disgust and rage. Katara raised a brow in amusement, giving her a look daring to say something.

"This is your fault, if it wasn't for you-"

"You would still be fucking Ozai, and dating Zuko at the same time. We both know that Ozai must have some dirt on you." Katara started. "Mai we could help-"

Mai look startled, "No you can't." she said before walking away. Katara turned to Zuko and held his hand. The day got worse as paparazzi started to follow them around everywhere, snapping pictures and what not. One guy even dressed up in a huge cat costume and snapped pictures; which was out of the ordinary since there was no need.

-20 minutes-

Toph and Sokka ran into Katara's condo locking the door behind them. The two saw Katara and Zuko breathing hard and sweating. Sokka instantly jumped to conclusions as usual.

"Did you two just finish a quickie? If you did-"

"Shut up Sokka. We just got here too. Ozai's photographers have been following us around." Katara explained. Sometimes her brother was so delusional, and ridiculous. Sokka nodded and sat in a chair.

"So how do we avoid these picture taking, gossiping bastards?" asked an annoyed Toph; as she opened her friend's refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She popped the lid easy and took a long gulp.

"Just stay on the down low." Zuko said easily. Katara agreed with him, as she nodded her head.

"Lay low yeah sure," Toph started sarcastically. "if one of those bastards snap one picture of me, there cameras are going to be up their asses."

They all chuckled softly at Toph's sincere statement. They spent the rest of the day at Katara's place, watching movies, playing games, and just casual talk. Toph and Sokka had finally left, all that was there was Zuko.

"So the meeting went… well." She started.

Zuko only rolled his eyes. He finally grabbed his jacket and stood, walking near the door.

"Thanks for being there, for me." He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was going to melt right there, into a pool of a mush. He was touching her and a blush blossomed on her pretty cheeks. She smiled softly at him. Their eyes met each other's. Blazing blue to piercing gold orbs. The two leaned closer to each other. Zuko quickly put on his stoic expression and pulled back; he pulled his hand back and put it on the door knob.

"Good night." He said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too." She muttered even though he wasn't there. Her heart ached for him; she wanted to reach him on a whole new level. She could never live with herself; she needed to confess her feelings to Zuko. Not now but soon. She had turned off all the lights to her condo, and went into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

**Next day**

"Let me get this straight? You like Zuko?" Suki asked that next morning at the Jasmine Dragon café. Yue, Toph, and Suki waited impatiently for Katara to answer, but Toph answered for the woman.

"No Suki, she _loves_ him." Toph chuckled putting emphasis in the sentence. Katara only rolled her eyes.

"N- No I don't, I'm not sure what I feel."

"Clearly the headlines think differently." Yue explained and pulled out a magazine. She gave it to Katara, and waited. Katara focused on the picture of she and Zuko. The picture was snapped yesterday, when the two were headed to her place. The headline: 'Zuko Agni hooks up once again with Katara Aqua, will this love last?'

She slammed the magazine into the trash can, putting an end to the Zuko conversation. The four women continued to talk casually and eat breakfast.

**Ozai's office at Agni Inc.**

Ozai looked wickedly as his daughter Azula walked inside the room. She took off her hat and coat, placing her camera on the burgundy futon.

"Azula. You arrived."

"I got held back, why do I have to do this?" she asked angrily arms folded.

"Because you obey _me_, and you will be rewarded in due time." Ozai promised his daughter; who only gave him a rude glare.

"Whatever but I still don't approve of spying on Zuko and his water tribe slut."

"Everything will be complete in due time my daughter. Now get back to work!"

Everything was going according to plan; he would ruin his son's profile and public image and then take Agni inc. back. He just needed to wait patiently.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, and check out my other stories and review. Thanks :D**

**~ D. Amethyst~**


	5. Author's note Don't freak out!

**Good news guys I have this chapter ready and I am half way done with the next one so, before I continue I would like four reviews or more. And I will post right after I see the required reviews ;)**

**Yours truly,**


	6. Reconnect

**Hey everybody, how's it goin'? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who read my 19Again story, another chapter is up for that also. Those of you haven't read it; just check it out, leave opinions or ideas. Well nothing else interesting going on in my life, except my mom who wants me to get pregnant… yeah some mom's are weird like that. lol, and right now my fiancée is in Nevada or someplace with his parents; who hate me by the way. But on with the story. Just a head's up, I know I made some mistakes in the chapters, but I will fix them. I have the tendency to type real fast and not edit my work, but since I love you guys I will find time to edit them. Since I'm doing an Azula POV I was thinking I could do a short Sokka POV as well. In case you guys need a reminded his daughter is Kaalana who is Yue's daughter while Suki has a son his name is Enki an Asian name meaning Earth.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me.**

Chapter 5

Azula

Stupid father, I always have to complete the dirty work he finished. Doesn't mean I have to follow his plans though. Azula had left Agni inc. three hours ago, she planned to meet up with Zuko in person. She hated hiding and sneaking around like a weak animal. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Zuko in the Jasmine Dragon talking with their fat uncle. Of course the old man was nice and loveable but she held a malice toward him, especially since he pays more attention to Zuzu. With her head held high she walked inside the tea shop, ignoring Iroh. She sat in the booth and looked directly at her brother. Golden eyes vs. Golden eyes.

"Hello Zuzu I see you haven't changed much. I mean ever since you threw me in jail… but that's in the past, for now." She smiled wickedly. She saw Zuko clench his tea cup.

"What do you want Azula?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were you ass. Especially since that showdown at the gala. Priceless you're ex water wench vs. the dagger throwing bitch. You know I realized that Mai had her part in throwing me in jail." Azula confessed. Mai had given the court documents to prove Azula's crimes therefore held in prison an extra year because of it. Zuko had clenched his jaw angrily.

"Don't call Katara that!" he yelled offended.

"Oh, so you two are together now… again?" she asked sneakily. Zuko was such a deadbeat. She could get any answer from him through trickery. She loved that it was working. She kept her cool expression on her face and turned her attention to her nails, waiting impatiently for his answer.

"No." her brother finally replied.

"Oh don't lie to me Zuzu. We all know you have a thing for the water wench; I mean why run after her in the street during the gala? There must be some feelings for her somewhere." Azula smiled. She had all the information she needed, for the next headline. She stood slowly and put her sunglasses back on her eyes and gave an evil smirk.

"Let's get one thing straight Zuko," she smiled before continuing. "You can lie to dad, Mai, even the water wench herself. But don't think you can lie to me." And with that she left the tea shop.

**Sokka**

"Sokka it's your turn to watch Enki!" Suki yelled angrily at her ex-boyfriend.

"No it's his turn to watch Kaalana!" Yue yelled back.

This had been going on for three days now. Yue and Suki always arguing over whose turn it was to watch the children. He sighed in irritation, not only did he have to keep the two arguing women quiet, but he had to keep his two kids quiet as well. Kaalana and Enki were running around like wild children, touching everything in the condo. Toph's condo. He knew that Toph would be pissed over all the commotion going on- she was still asleep.

"Okay I will figure something out you two! Just wait right here, I am the master to solutions." He exclaimed and gave a heroic pose before bolting into a small room and locking the door. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed a number on the keypad and put it to his ear.

"Yeah hey how's it going… yeah, yeah whatever I need your help… please… I'll pay fifty bucks…I'm at Toph's place…. Okay bye." Sokka hung up and redialed another number and put it to his ear repeating the same thing, he walked out the room finally seeing his irritated exes with their arms folded.

"Well?" they asked in unison.

"I handled the situation." He proclaimed mightily.

_20 minutes later_

"What the fuck Sokka! These are your kids, this was the problem you were having?" asked an angry Zuko steam coming from his nostrils.

"Yeah you see Toph was sleeping and we're going to go out now and we need you to watch the kids." He stated truthfully.

"Please." He begged.

"Fine but I hope you know your going to payback."

Sokka only nodded, Toph gave a quick 'thanks' to Zuko and the two were headed out the door; Suki and Yue following behind them.

**Zuko**

Little bastard, Sokka. First my sister shows up with hidden threats, and now I have to babysit. This is complete torture who watches Looney Tunes anymore? Zuko thought to himself. He watched as Kaalana and Enki kept their eyes on the television screen. The excitement in their eyes warmed his heart and he decided to just relax.

"Uncle Zuko we're hungry." Enki cried rubbing his stomach dramatically. Zuko looked at the two siblings in disbelief. He huffed in defeat and stood walking in the kitchen, going through the cabinets.

"Let's make peanut butter and jelly together." He said dully. The kids jumped in excitement and walked into the kitchen ready to make the sandwiches. Zuko didn't know that these kids were wild, and loved to play with peanut butter and jelly instead of eating it.

**Katara**

Can Sokka do anything himself? I had to close the shop early today, not to mention these stupid photographers following me around everywhere. Well not all the time but it still is annoying. She muttered to herself about stupid irresponsible brothers and how condoms aren't that much money. She finally made it to Toph's door of the building. She panicked as she heard screaming and yelling inside the room, and finally a loud thud. She placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. The door wasn't even locked! She walked inside and saw the kitchen was covered with peanut butter and jelly splotches. She saw her niece and nephew running around covered in the food as well.

"Kaalana! Enki! What's going on where's your father?" Katara yelled closing the door and locking it. The kids only shrugged for a response.

"Don't touch anything, I want you two to march up those stairs and wash up. Now!" she ordered. The two scrambled up the stairs still giggling. Katara placed her purse on the glass table and walked into the kitchen. She gasped seeing Zuko on the floor groaning. She knelt down beside her close friend and helped him into a sitting position. She saw peanut butter on her lips and wondered how it would taste. He was so irresistible it made her mouth water, she shook the thought away and helped him stand.

"Katara what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same. My stupid brother called me over to babysit." She explained starting to clean the peanut butter and jelly filled kitchen. Zuko just looked dumbfounded at her. She gave a soft smile and continued to clean. She started to feel that she might love him all over again, but what were her feelings exactly. She began to clean up the messy kitchen with Zuko's help. The mess was so horrible that it took them a total of 4 hours to clean it all. Thus making it 9:00. She wondered where her brother was. He was supposed to be here by now. The children were asleep, thank Agni, now it was just Zuko and her sitting alone on the couch, watching a movie.

"Have you found a way to keep Agni inc. in your name?" she asked starting up conversation.

"No."

"Do you need help?"

"No." he answered.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

"No." he said again. This conversation was not going how she planned it. She went into her purse and grabbed arctic whiskey. Her father had made it in case of an emergency, this was definitely an emergency. She popped the lid and began to drink the warm and stinging liquid. She saw Zuko look at her bewildered.

"You want some?"

"No." That was the last straw. Katara put the bottle down and stood. She was pissed off. He kept giving her mixed signals; love, like, hate. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to be nice, aren't we friends?" she asked.

"Of course we are but I've been starting to doubt it!" his voice rising.

"W-What do you mean? Have I done something wrong?" she had never considered it. Maybe she did something to upset him. Zuko was always so distant when it came to feelings. She sat back down and placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly she wanted to say something but he beat her to it.

"I love you!" he blurted by mistake. Her eyes grew wide with absolute surprise. She looked shocked at his outburst. But the declaration made her angry. Why tell her now? I mean she felt the same way, but she's his second choice to everything. That's why they broke up in the first place. He agreed with Ozai that the relationship they had was a waste of time.

"You asshole!" she cried. She stood again and walked to the table tears streaming down her cheeks. Zuko followed close behind.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I admitted my feelings to you and you call me that!" he yelled. She looked at him a look of pure horror in her eyes.

"Zuko I'm your second choice," she began. "first we broke up, because you chose your maniacal father over me and we planned to get married remember. But before we could you were already fucking that whore." She exclaimed. She had never been angrier in her life. She hadn't used that much foul language before, but right now it was necessary.

"I had to gain my father's trust and regain-"

"Yeah I know that's all you talked about. 'Oh I'm so tough I'm going to regain my honor by dumping my girlfriend.'" She cried doing an imitation of him. Zuko sighed. She looked in Zuko's golden eyes, seeing hurt but suddenly it turned into anger and lust. Before she could realize what was happening she was already over his shoulder. She screamed more curses as he carried her to Toph and Sokka's bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Let me tell you something. If I didn't break up with you my father would have killed you himself. I protected you." He admitted honestly.

"How can I be so sure?" she asked using his quote.

"I promise I can prove it to you. But I love you, and I never had sex with Mai, our relationship was political. My father thought it could boost up Agni inc. rates. Cause more fame." He explained.

"I'm sorry," He said as he cupped her cheek lovingly. "I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either Zuko." She confessed.

"So does this mean we're a couple again?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly but she pulled back a serious look on her face.

"Don't think you're getting sex. It'll take about five weeks before we on that level." She stated. She smiled as he groaned in annoyance but kissed her cheek. The two made their way down the stairs, and into the living room. They saw Kaalana and Enki watching tv in the living room in their cute pajamas.

"Enki? Kaalana? What are you two doing up?" Katara asked. The two children only shrugged their shoulders. Finally the front door opened and in came Sokka and Toph, goofy smiles on their faces, and a faint blush on each of their cheeks. ***had a little fun in the car before they came in ;)*** Katara knew those looks all too well and got her jacket.

"It's about time you two got back. I'm leaving now, and don't call me for anymore favors, I plan to run my store tomorrow. I just made a new scent." Katara proclaimed as she grabbed her purse. Kaalana and Enki came up to the adults a look of sincerity on their faces.

"We have a question." Enki said.

"What is it kid?" Toph asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Kaalana asked.

Zuko and Katara raced to the door both exiting, leaving an awestruck Toph and Sokka. While the kids waited for their answer.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We will be getting to the lemons soon ;) **

**~D. Amethyst~**


	7. Important Announcement

**A/N: Okay hello everyone, this is D. Amethyst. When I wrote these stories I really had no idea, how it would turn out. So due to making wedding plans I am only going to work on one story, and that is my new Zutara; Angels and Mortals. But the hiatus won't be long. For my Mortals and Angels story I already have the plot, the name of the chapters and all the good stuff. And I have most of the chapters already done; I'm just editing them for you. I'm sorry but I will return to my other stories I promise. So Zutara fans or Kataang fans who love Zutara as well, check this new story out. **

**Angels and Mortals- Zutara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for your support and reviews. Here goes the chapter. **

Chapter 6 

The wind blew through the open French windows through Katara's fancy apartment. It smelled of a sea breeze and exotic flowers, the cold breeze blew over Katara's uncovered arms, even in her dreams, the exotic scent of the flowers made her think instantly of Zuko. She remembered when she said they may be a couple again, but she still felt insecure; especially with a brother that watches your every move. All thoughts were taken away when her bedroom door slammed opened; she screamed rolling on the other side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Morning sis," said a skeptical voice, of course it was Sokka, and he didn't seem to be alone. Toph, Suki, Yue, and Aang were there also. The water tribe woman groaned as she lifted herself off of the floor, just in time to see that her brother was inspecting her room. Aang was in a low key relationship with someone else, but still harbored some feelings toward his old love. Her brown curls were messy but still gave her the luscious and beautiful look of the beauty she was, she wore a light blue spaghetti strapped shirt and dark blue fruit loop flannel pajama shorts. She gawked at her friends angrily, as she flipped all of her hair carelessly behind her right shoulder.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she questioned still catching her breath from the scare. Her eyes widened as she realized something else. "How did you guys get in here?"

"You gave me a key remember." Sokka said flashing the key so she could see it. She scoffed, walking into her bathroom. Even though her friends could be intrusive at times, it felt right; like a family. That was the only way to describe it. She brushed her teeth and gargled with Listerine, before exiting her bathroom. She wandered downstairs to see they had made themselves comfortable on her couch.

"So what brought you lazy asses here?" Katara questioned leaning on her kitchen counter top staring at her friends, who were watching TV.

"Nothing much just wanted to see you." Sokka lied shifting his eyes from one direction to the other, looking through her things. She folded her arms over her chest as she walked closer to the couches.

"Sokka…" she started he gave a humming noise before turning to his suspicious sister. "do you want something to eat?" she questioned.

"No thanks." He muttered. Sokka didn't want food? Something was going on and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay what's going on? I need to know right now!" Katara demanded looking at each of her friends with questionable looks. Of course good hearted Yue was the first to give in.

"Sokka thinks you and Zuko had sex last night," the white haired beauty admitted. "in he and Toph's place. And… in here."

"What! Where did you get that from?" Katara questioned. Sokka only licked his lips and gave a mischievous smirk.

"I got eyes and ears all over this town." He declared.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Turns it his eyes and ears were his two children who Katara and Zuko babysat last night. They overheard part of their conversation, and she wanted to know which part; but was at work for the moment. She had sold over ten bottles of perfume that morning, and made over three hundred dollars. They _were_ top of the line. She wrote her last order in her journal. Zuko came inside silently drooling over Katara's choice of clothes. They were modest and that made him want her more, but their relationship status wasn't confirmed all the way. She was wearing a violet blue fringe shoulder top, denim skinny jeans, and finally open toed ankle boots. Today must have been a special occasion because her hair had been straightened. He was ready to devour her. She gasped scarcely as she saw the handsome brooding male staring intently at her.

"Everyone is scaring me today!" she exclaimed putting her pen down, causing Zuko to chuckle.

"Morning to you too, so how's everything?" he questioned nervously. She looked at him surprised placing both hands on the counter.

"It's good… what's up with you? You seem… happy." She stated walking from behind the counter.

"Tara last night what we said to each other, you said we could be a chance, 'maybe'." He mentioned. She sighed inaudibly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We can be I just feel insecure about our relationship, I mean the whole Ozai thing… your dad is a freak." She blurted which earned a laugh from him. "But if you're willing to have a relationship with me, we need honesty on all levels, and most importantly believe in each other," she said and cooed silently as he took her hands in his.

"I will, I promise. I know we can do this, I know _I _can do this, me and you together." He rambled. "I'll see you later maybe at the Jasmine Dragon in a couple hours, the rest of the gang is going to be there." He continued his nervous and excited ramble.

She moved her lips to his jaw line and placed a soft yet loving kiss on that area, and moved back, just in time to see his good cheek turn a tint of red. He walked backwards to the entry way slowly.

"Y-Your hair looks nice straight," he complimented just before he ran into the door causing her to flash a small grin. "B-Bye." He said and walked out the door calling himself an idiot as he walked down the street. Katara finally burst out laughing, before a customer came in to ruin it. She smiled and went back to her work.

**Toph**

She told her bubble brained boyfriend that kids were not her forte especially since she was blind, and she didn't like the little monsters. Yue and Suki claimed she was delusional it didn't help that her boyfriend thinks so too. Right now she was in the passenger seat as Sokka drove on the road, on the way to a market festival, for the kids. Most of all she thinks Enki has it out for her, he was starting to do the smallest things to irritate her, and one final thing pushed her over the edge. He started to kick the back of her seat. She turned her blind gaze in Sokka's direction and growled.

"Toph keep it cool." Sokka encouraged as he turned a corner.

"What?! Sokka are you kidding me?!" she yelled. She had already been on edge since Suki and Yue were trying to capture Sokka's affections and he allowed it to happen, but something else was bothering her. She was pregnant with her own child even though Sokka was not aware, yet.

"You're telling me to keep it cool? Your son is kicking my seat it makes me wanna knock him on his ass!" Toph yelled angrily.

"Language," Sokka warned. She could tell by the tone he was getting angry at her attitude.

"Language my ass, I don't appreciate him kicking me in the back of my seat! You stand for everything-" she started. This was the first time she was getting emotional, thanks to hormones. That's when everything ended she felt Sokka's heart race with sudden anger, then that triggered her even more. She needed someone who understood her to talk to.

"Stop the car!" she ordered.

"What!"

"Stop the damn car! I'm not helpless!" she yelled. Sokka obliged and she exited the car, but he quickly exited also grabbing her hand. That's when he noticed that Toph had blossomed into a lady. She started to dress more feminine but still had that edge to her style. Her hair in two long braids, she wore a simple green shirt, black silky cardigan, black pants, and brown high heeled boots.

"What's up with you? Enki is just a kid he's not out for you." He stated truthfully. "What's really going on?"

Toph folded her arms angrily before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing.

"You think I have no feelings at all, because I don't show them. You think it doesn't bother me when Yue and Suki go for your complete attention? And you just give it to them and then act like I'm not in the room!" she screamed.

"Toph that isn't true Yue and Suki are in the past!" he confessed taking hold of her hand. He didn't understand why she of all people was acting this way. Toph never shared her feelings even with him, so why now?

"You take your ex-girlfriends' side all the time, what's so special about Yue and Suki, that you ignore me whenever I enter the room, you stuff your fucking face with food or you treat me like I'm not there! So why don't you go and find them!" Toph yelled and turned on her heel. Sokka let go of her hand walking away as fast as she could not looking back at her boyfriend.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Well this scent is mixed with a lotus blossom and fire lilies, it's a fresh and clean scent, and it's very enticing." Katara explained to her customer who was in her fifties, she scrunched her nose as Katara used the word enticed but pushed it aside. Suddenly the door to the shop slammed open and there was an angry Toph. She grabbed the customer by the arm and walked her to the door pushing her out, locking the entrance.

"Toph! What the hell! That was a very good customer!" Katara yelled and snorted when Toph stomped over into her back office. Katara followed close behind as well then sat on the long wooden desk, arms folded.

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Sokka?"

To Katara's surprise the blind woman nodded but then shook her head no.

"It's not really his fault I mean I know he has the two little pain in the ass runts, but that's no reason to flirt with your exes while I'm in the room," she explained grabbing a tissue as she wiped her non stop tears. That was unexpected, she knew Toph cried sometimes, but never in front of others, she started to really worry about her friend.

"I'm pregnant," Toph admitted.

"Toph that's great news I'm sure Sokka will be excited! Your first child together!" Katara exclaimed in sheer joy jumping off the desk.

"That's just it, another kid. What if he regrets it, and then leaves me like he did Yue and Suki. Think about it, what would be so different?" she questioned the older water tribe woman. "What do you think? Give me the honest truth of your opinion."

Katara took in a deep breath a sober and impregnated Toph was actually better, since hormones were now involved.

"I think you and him are being asses, but you're overreacting more. I mean of course he has to have a certain relationships with the mother's of his children, but to a certain boundary. You know how Sokka is, he's an idiot, that's why he just needs to know the root of the situation, I'm sure he would understand."

Toph snorted and rolled her blind eyes. "Always the peacekeeper, well I have one piece of advice for you," Toph started before walking to the door.

"I would wear clothes that cover your whole body or else Zuko will fuck you in the exact spot you're standing, his heart rate goes ecstatic!" Toph explained leaving a red and embarrassed Katara behind. She only gave a small smile thinking of Zuko. With hard work on both their parts, this will be a great relationship for them both, she knew it.

**Azula**

Azula had eyes the entire city; literally. She watched her brother's every move. She was now going to attend the luncheon at the Jasmine Dragon, where her brother and his friends are supposed to meet up at. She looked at herself in the reflection of her car mirror. Just because she was a total maniac doesn't mean she was beautiful. Her hair was hanging in a high ponytail, with a blood red burette in the front. She wore a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and finally black boots, and to complete her look a blood red jacket. Her nails long and painted a pale red color. She was the obvious look of sinister beauty. She put on her famous black sunglasses and got out of her car and entered the building. She smiled wickedly as she noticed her brother serving tea to his dear friends and even sitting down by the water wench. Azula raised a manicured nail to the hole of her ear, and clicked the button of the com link.

"Chou do you have a visual?" she questioned below a whisper, accepting a glass of wine she sipped at it casually.

"Yes we do, we have our eyes and ears completely opened." The man said on the other line of the link.

"Perfect make sure you take notes, on whatever my idiotic brother says." She commanded before walking over to the table.

"Hello Zuzu, it's nice to see you again," she smiled before looking at his friends she made a small grimace and roll of her eyes. "nice to see you all as well… for now." She smiled wickedly and sat on the booth next to Katara.

"So I see you have a new connection with Zuzu? You seem to be glowing."

"Shut up Azula! What are you even doing here?" Zuko yelled gaining some attention in the room.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, brother. I have my orders and from what I can tell the Jasmine Dragon luncheon was welcome to anyone. No matter who they are," she said looking sinister and taking off her sunglasses. She pressed a button on her watch. Suddenly everyone screamed as men in black walked into the room holding different weapons. They had the same outfits as Azula but only wore black jackets instead.

"What is this?!" Aang questioned.

"Oh what a hero," the princess of the mafia lord sneered sarcastic heavy in her voice. "I suggest you sit your ass in that chair before one of my men lose control of their gun." She said coolly.

"Now Zuko I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, which I never do. One you can come back to Agni inc. and support our father and give the business open to him freely, or stay in here." She smiled.

"Go to hell!" Zuko yelled.

"Very flattering Zuzu, but it would be a great tragedy if every gun went off in this room, don't you think? I suggest you choose the first option, I'll give you time for you to think, goodbye Zuzu and his little playmates, and fuck toy." She said the last part looking at Katara. Azula put her sunglasses back over her eyes and walked out of the room her goons behind her.

"What's it going to be, Zuko?" Iroh questioned hearing pure silence.

**Did you guys like the comeback of this chapter, I'm finally getting some inspiration here! Anyway I will see you guys soon, but don't forget I am working on my other story Angels and Mortals so be sure to check it out and leave a review! Peace.**


End file.
